Whatever, Kid
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: At first, Cream and Wave start off on a wrong foot. After that, they started to be acquaintances.


_**Whatever, Kid**_

* * *

**Pairing: **CreamXWave (Friend shipper)

**Summary: **At first, Cream and Wave start off on a wrong foot. After that, they started to be acquaintances.

* * *

On a sunny afternoon, Cream the Rabbit was at the local park. She sat on a bench and was sipping on some juice from the juice box. No one was really at the park. Everyone else was probably at home. Cream pitied them. It was such a beautiful day today. Who would want to stay home? Well, anyways, at the park, there were three figures that were riding their extreme boards. One of the figures was a green hawk, another one was a gray albatross, and the last one was the only female in the group.

She was a purple swallow. The group were practicing tricks on their boards. It looked like a lot of fun for Cream, and she wanted to try that. The cream-colored rabbit, almost unsure whether to or not, walked up to the group. Cream timidly stood still with a small, shy smile on her face. The Babylon Rogues barely noticed her, they were too busy performing stunts on their boards.

"Um...hi," Cream spoke in a soft, shy voice. The Babylon Rogues stopped what they were doing and they all stared at the shy rabbit.

"What do you want, kid?" The purple swallow rudely told her. Wave jumped off her board, her eyes still locked on Cream. Cream took no offence at being called "Kid".

"May I please try what you're doing?" Cream asked her politely with a warm smile on her face. The group looked at each other before looking back at Cream. It took Wave a moment to realize that she was talking about her board.

"Beat it, kid! This is dangerous stuff that we're doing. You could get seriously injured," Wave explained impatiently, before hopping back on her board.

"See ya later, Wave!" Jet and Storm snickered and rode away on their boards, leaving Wave with Cream all by herself.

"Jerks," Wave muttered under her breath.

"I'm Cream the Rabbit, what's your name?" Cream curiously asked. Wave glared at the tiny rabbit.

"I'm Wave," Her voice seemed to drip with venom as she said her name.

"Nice name!" Cream complimented. Wave couldn't tell whether Cream was kissing up so that she could ride on her board or not. Wave smiled for her own amusement.

"Thanks...kid."

'_Hm...maybe this kid isn't so bad_,' Wave thought to herself. She was so busy thinking, that she didn't notice that Cream was stepping onto her board. Once Wave felt some weight on her purple board, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey, what do ya think you're doing?" Wave was about to push the tiny rabbit off, but Cream began to speak.

"I'm terribly sorry Wave, I just wanted to try the board out." Cream almost lost her balance, but she managed to catch her balance before falling off. Wave rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Why?"

"Because this looks fun, Miss Wave!" Cream answered enthusiastically.

"Miss Wave?" The purple swallow questioned.

"I'm sorry! Do you want to be called Wave or Miss Wave?" Wave rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. . ."

"Okay! I'll call you Miss Wave then," Cream breamed brightly. Wave just shrugged her shoulders and glared at her.

"Now may I please try out your board, Miss Wave?" Wave was starting to get a little agitated. She didn't really want an inexperienced board rider to ride her extreme gear. Cream could get hurt, or worse...she could damage her board! Wave was about to decline Cream's request, but she saw Cream smiling. Her smile was so cute. She just couldn't say no to the adorable, young rabbit. Wave sighed before answering.

"Fine, go ahead," Wave grunted and got off her board. Cream happily prepared herself to ride the board. "But if you get hurt, that's not my fault!"

Cream quickly got off Wave's board and without warning, she latched her arms around Wave's body. The cream-colored rabbit hugged her tightly, as if this was her way for saying thank you. The hug was strange to Wave. Weird. Mostly shocking. This hug came out of nowhere. It was weird, but in a way, this was sweet.

"Thank you, Miss Wave! I promise I won't scratch your board up or anything," Cream told her excitedly. The cream-colored rabbit dashed over to Wave's board and hopped on it. She may be an inexperienced board rider, but she was doing pretty okay...for a little kid. Wave smiled as she watched Cream try her board out.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever kid."

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
